Blue Neighbourhood
by heolyspxncer
Summary: Leave this blue neighbourhood Never knew loving could hurt this good Inspired by Troye Sivan's Blue neighbourhood trilogy / AU


**Harry's POV**

 **A/n: So this is all written from Harry's pov and I've also written one from Draco's pov. I don't own the music (Wish I did man) nor the characters or anything really. J.K. Rowling made up the whole story and all the lyric credit goes to Troye Sivan, really check out his album it's awesome.**

 **Also, these aren't the full lyrics; these are all part of the songs which continue throughout the three**

 **Lastly, please I'm very open to criticism and know my writing is far from perfect**

 **(English isn't my first language)**

 _Trying hard not to fall_

 _On the way home_

 _You were trying to wear me down, down_

As the year ended, Harry sat with his friends who were happily talking about what would happen in their summers and where they would go; Harry sat silently and stared out of the window as he felt a bit jealous, they would all experience amazing summers and have fun with either their parents or other family, traveling sometimes across the earth, he would just end up spending it locked away. This year had been something different for him.

A whole new experience, magic, friends and _enemies_. Enemies were the newest of them all and the hardest to think about for the eleven-year-old, although how much he didn't want to admit it all he saw under enemies was one certain blonde haired git, _Draco Malfoy._

Harry ended up wondering how different the year would be, would Malfoy be different, would Harry have accepted his friendship, would he be sitting here with Ron? Likely chances are he'd be in Slytherin and somehow despite how much he hated the idea, he couldn't help but to wonder about it, and almost smile. Somehow the mere thought of Malfoy was able to do something with him, whether it was making him think or making his heart slowly race, he always did something to Harry, without ever knowing it.

 _Kissing up on fences_

 _And up on walls_

 _On the way home_

 _I guess it's all working out, now._

Harry woke up, shaking and trembling with the sweat drops falling down onto his bed. His dream wasn't a nightmare, he couldn't call it that; because he absolutely loved every bit of it, but it did shock him, quite a lot. The presence of _Draco_ in his dreams, they weren't shouting or sneering, hexing each other, the literal opposite, they sat by the lake talking. Not just talking but talking as if they were friends, maybe even closer than that and Harry did feel shocked the moment he realized he absolutely loved it and wished he was back in that reality as oppose to the one he was in right now.

Harry heard Ron groan in annoyance and muttered a quick apology before laying down again, he felt the desperate need to talk about this to someone, someone who'd be able to give him some help as to what to do, but he couldn't, there was no one to talk to.

Either of his friends would declare him crazy and he wasn't too keen on talking to a professor about his dreams or fantasies, he couldn't ever speak of this. His eyelids shut and he took a few deep breaths, he couldn't help but keep thinking about how much he craved that reality.

' _Cause there's still too long to the weekend_

 _Too long till I drown in your hands_

 _Too long since I've been a fool, oh_

 _Leave this blue neighbourhood_

 _Never knew loving could hurt this good, oh_

 _And it drives me wild_

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table, the Quidditch match was the last yet the most important thing on his mind. He didn't want to think about it, Ron was making some comments about how he hoped Fred and George made sure to hit Malfoy, for some reason it made Harry's stomach turn, he didn't like the idea one bit.

He abruptly stood up and Ron gave him a weird look, Hermione didn't say a word as Harry rushed off to the toilet, in fear of his friends finding him anywhere else such as the Gryffindor tower, he had to be somewhere very private right now and didn't want to grab the invincibility cloak for once.

He slid down the cubicle, unsure whether to cry although he felt the urge. He wasn't obsessed with Malfoy, he refused to believe that he was so obsessed and infatuated by the blonde haired git, but he was. He couldn't deny it, he was completely obsessed with Draco, the blonde haired Slytherin git that invaded his dreams and his mind continuously, it didn't help that he now was Slytherins seeker.

' _Cause when you look like that_

 _I've never ever wanted to be so bad, oh_

 _It drives me wild_

 _You're driving me wild, wild, wild_

 _You're driving me wild, wild, wild_

 _You're driving me wild_

Harry sighed as King's Cross station became closer by the second, another summer to spend at the Dursleys. Another one without magic, without his friends and still to his annoyance, without Draco. He couldn't pull himself together anymore, at least not in his mind, he couldn't call the git Malfoy anymore, by now he meant way more and was more than a surname.

He was a friend Harry dreamt of and wanted but would never dare say to anyone, he was still a git to everyone and especially his friends but still the desire kept growing, and Harry had nothing to stop it. No spell or curse or god knows what would be able to stop the growing desire of Draco Malfoy, to be his friend and maybe even past that.

The thought of how they spent the time in the Slytherin common room back when disguised as Crabbe and Goyle came flooding back. Harry was guilty of the fact that back then he was imagining himself sitting there, as himself. Talking to Draco about a multitude of things, how they could laugh over interests they share, Draco though made it very clear he would never want anything to do with Saint Potter.

As the train came to an end so did Harry's desire, only for a second before he saw Draco walking over to his parents. Somehow the boy would always be there at the worst of times.

 _Oh, our lives don't collide, I'm aware of this_

 _The differences and impulses and your obsession with_

 _The little things, you like stick, and I like aerosol_

 _I don't give a fuck, I'm not giving up, I still want it all_

Harry stared down at the Marauders map in his hands, following the name Malfoy closely with his eyes as all his roommates were already asleep, Harry couldn't sleep, nothing made him able to sleep, especially not the thought of sleep.

He wasn't sleepy at all and couldn't help but to wonder why the steps of a certain Draco kept pacing around the Slytherin dormitory, surely it meant he couldn't sleep but Harry didn't get enough of knowing that, he wanted to know what was wrong with the Slytherin he adored in a way, what was keeping him up at this certain moment? The fear of Sirius Black? Or something to do with his studies? Maybe something completely irrelevant. Either way, Harry wished he knew.

Harry wished he was there to comfort the blonde Slytherin prince, ask him if he wanted to talk about what was making him pace at such a speed, what was troubling his mind and maybe they could find a solution to it. But that wasn't an option, Harry sat in his bed, even if he wanted to go to the dungeons, he didn't know the password and never in a million years would a Slytherin let him in.

With a crushed hope, he went to sleep.

 _Only fools fall for you, only fools_

 _Only fools do what I do, only fools fall_

 _Only fools fall for you, only fools_

 _Only fools do what I do, only fools fall._

Somehow he managed to tell in the short time he and Sirius had about the fact he had a crush on a boy, he couldn't imagine or dare to know the look if his godfather knew it was the Malfoy boy, but he told the fact he simply had an innocent crush on a boy. He was happy by the fact Sirius was able to comfort him, _everyone's just who they are_. The fact that he at least wouldn't mind Harry was suspecting he's gay was a very nice security.

Hermione had started to bug him as well, he was acting weird and so he did the same as she did with Sirius, he merely had a crush on a boy. Hermione pressed but soon realize Harry wasn't in any way up for telling who it was so she merely congratulated him on discovering his sexuality and hoped he and whoever he was crushing on would be together.

Word spread and he was confronted by Draco about it, not really Draco though. One of his friends, he sadly yet happily didn't know their names, confronted him about being a fag and laughed, Draco was in that group, he expected to be feeling like he was drowning would Draco have started laughing with his friends, he didn't. As the boy passed Draco a weird look he did start laughing but Harry knew it was nervous and under pressure, it was something Draco obviously didn't want to do.

Either way Harry felt stupid for ever telling someone, of course with him being the 'chosen one' and 'the boy who lived' news would spread so fast about his sexuality as if it could change the world, many Gryffindors became awkward but they were supportive, as soon as Harry told them he didn't have a crush on them they all acted as if nothing had happened. Either way, Harry kept on feeling stupid the whole summer.

 _I see swimming pools and living rooms and aeroplanes_

 _I see a little house on the hill and children's names_

 _I see quiet nights poured over ice and Tanqueray_

 _But everything is shattering and it's my mistake_

Harry cried, silently into his pillow as the whole dormitory was fast asleep. It hadn't been ages since he properly cried but out of nowhere, he did. All the anger in Harry came out that day once Draco went back to the usual taunting Harry so desperately wished was over, he wanted to be with the stupid boy for god's sake. Harry let all his anger out calling his love pathetic, it felt good until he saw the ultimate hurt on Draco's face, he couldn't keep it out of his head.

He had so many fantasies lately, dreams about how he would ask Draco out on dates as the two hadn't been that hostile with each other for the start of the year, but here Harry was, shattering his hopes and chances of ever being together with the platinum-haired prince.

Ron glanced down at his friend, he had never seen him cry like this, Ron knew better than to ask because Harry would shrug it off, he was certain he would show support in every way, though silently being the one person Harry could definitely hold on if there was any trouble. Curiosity did spark as to why his friend, the chosen one, was crying.

Harry's cries turned into sobs as he fell asleep, his mind torturing him for ever acting like that. He wished he could do it all over.

 _I wanna sleep next to you_

 _But that's all I wanna do right now_

 _So come over now and talk me down_

This year had been a wreck, although very weird and somewhat pleasant. Umbridge was absolute hell for Harry, although in the first class something weird happened. He wasn't the only one to call Umbridge out for the liar she was, the dark lord was back, the second person was the last one he'd expected, _Draco Lucius Malfoy_.

Draco had detention with Harry, Harry couldn't believe the sentence Draco had to write with the identical quill as Harry held, both were now somewhat permanently marked into their skin, scarring for the most part but still, Harry still couldn't believe Draco actually spoke.

He questioned Draco after; Draco merely said that he couldn't think of another person wanting to kill Harry and one who would, in the process, kill an innocent Hufflepuff boy who wasn't special in any way, Harry didn't press further.

Later once he was creating Dumbledore's army he asked Draco who refused, either way, Harry insisted on teaching him at least something, it was common knowledge that Draco's father was a death eater, either way Harry wanted to have an opportunity to become closer to Harry, one he was longing for years already, and luckily Draco accepted.

Harry taught him a Patronus and some other spells he would need, a shock came to both boys as Draco's Patronus was a stag like Harry's, neither boys spoke about it though and Harry didn't even mention they shared Patronuses, rather he just congratulated his Slytherin friend. Once the door came crashing down on the Room of Requirement Harry felt more betrayed than ever, seeing Draco stand among them although he somehow got a bit of security, seeing the grim look on his face, either way, his heart was crushed.

Now with Sirius dead, Harry didn't know what to do. He felt more clueless than ever, he wanted to ask Draco more about why he joined Umbridge, why he felt the need to shatter his heart but he couldn't, there wasn't an option and Harry was left alone to his own demons, no one would understand him.

All he wanted was Draco; he got him as quickly as he lost him.

 _So if you don't mind, I'll walk that line_

 _Stuck on a bridge between us_

 _Grey areas and expectations_

 _But I'm not the one if we're honest, yeah_

 _But I wanna sleep next to you_

 _And I wanna come home to you_

 _I wanna hold hands with you_

 _I wanna be close to you_

Harry had never felt more defeated, this year was the end for him. Dumbledore had asked Harry for more talks, trying to find the memory of Slughorn wasn't the only reason why, Dumbledore had noticed how troubled Harry had been and to an extent Harry had explained, saying he had a crush on a boy, immediately Dumbledore guessed right.

He gave the best advice Harry had ever gotten, confront Draco about it and after months of contemplating he finally did it, he got up and approached the grim looking Slytherin. Harry wasn't only afraid to confront him but also afraid for him, he noticed the change in Draco from last year to this year, yes his father had gone to Azkaban but something else had changed as well.

Draco wasn't the bully he was before, he didn't even play Quidditch anymore, he was far skinnier and always busy, wasn't it with his studies it was with something else and it was taking up all his time, creating the biggest circles under his eyes.

Harry had never felt more liberated and happy once the blonde said he shared the feeling, and so they were together, easy as that. They kept it private, neither of their friends would approve and they did struggle, Draco often pushed Harry away when it came to his private business but they found the time and slowly Draco was letting Harry closer and they talked more about his troubles.

Once Harry left with Dumbledore Draco was slowly going insane with everything going on and well once Harry was back he had never been more heart crushed to watch from cover that it was his boyfriend, who had been so busy trying to kill Dumbledore. A bit of relief came as he didn't do it but Snape did, either way, it was horrid and Harry still remembered the look of horror Draco had once he saw Harry chasing Snape down.

Harry had never been more defeated, in a way he got what he wanted, but lost everything in the process.

 _But I wanna sleep next to you_

 _And that's all I wanna do right now_

 _And I wanna come home to you_

 _But home is just a room full of my safest sounds_

 _So come over now and talk me down_

Hunting Horcruxes was tiring but in the end, it all went well. All because of two moments, the moment he stared Draco in the eye and even though everyone in that room knew the boys were at each other's throats for six years, Draco said he didn't recognize his own boyfriend, for the first time Harry was relieved to hear those words come from him. Draco even silently helped them escape, wishing Harry luck and it gave Harry hope his boyfriend hadn't completely spiralled out of control.

Once back at Hogwarts fighting, he found Draco, who did the best decision Harry could think of. He helped him search for the diadem but there was a death eater who set the room to fire, shouting that Draco would be killed in the instant by the dark lord. They escaped by broom and that was when Harry made the hardest decision in his life. He left, leaving his friends behind and his lover. He knew they weren't going to win anytime soon, they still had to destroy the snake and Harry also learnt he was a Horcrux, the only way for them to win was for him to die.

He held Draco that moment tighter than ever, pressing his lips harder than ever and he immediately ran after that, he wouldn't be able to look him in the eye, to see the tears streaming down because both very well knew this would be the end.

Another miracle saved him, with the help of Narcissa who merely wanted to know if Draco was alright and Harry as short and quickly as he could explain everything, Narcissa smiled a little, Draco had never told her he was in a relation, especially not with Harry which she understood, once she knew though she couldn't have been happier which was easily disguised as happiness for the fact Harry Potter was supposedly dead.

Once back at Hogwarts Harry heard Lucius calling over for Draco, no one moved though and his lover shouted back he'd never join them again. After a long fight it was all over, Hogwarts was at ruins and Voldemort was destroyed, after Harry had destroyed the elder wand he had dragged Draco to the center of it all where everyone stood and he kissed him, he couldn't care less for the people who would be disgusted by it, he was so happy now they actually had a chance, no Voldemort or prophecy or whatever to ruin it.

Finally, after all these years, both had what they craved since their first year.


End file.
